The invention generally relates to wireless communication systems. In particular, the invention relates to estimating transmission power levels in such systems.
FIG. 1 depicts a physical layout of a wireless communication system. The system has a plurality of base stations 20. Each base station 20 communicates with user equipments (UEs) 22 in its operating area or cell 23. Communications transmitted from the base stations 20 to the UEs 22 are referred to as downlink communications and communications transmitted from the UEs 22 to the base stations 20 are referred to as uplink communications.
A network perspective of a wireless communication system is shown in FIG. 2. Each node-B 24 within the system communicates with associated UEs 22 or users. Each node-B 24 has a single site controller (SC) 34 associated with either a single or multiple base stations 20. A group of node-Bs 24 is connected to a radio network controller (RNC) 281. To transfer communications between RNCs 28, an interface between the RNCs (IUR) 26 is utilized. Each RNC 28 is connected to a mobile switching center (MSC) 30 which in turn is connected to the core network 32.
In code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems, multiple communications can be sent over the same spectrum simultaneously. The multiple communications are distinguished by their codes. In time division duplex communication systems using CDMA (TDD/CDMA), the spectrum is time divided into repeating frames having time slots, such as fifteen time slots. In such systems, communications are sent in selected time slots using selected codes. A physical channel is defined as one code in one time slot. The use of a single code in a single time slot with a spreading factor of sixteen is referred to as a resource unit. Based on the type of service being provided to a user (UE 22) in the system, one or multiple physical channels may be assigned to support the users uplink and downlink communications.
Since multiple communications are simultaneously carried over the same frequency spectrum, one user's communications may interfere with another user's. To reduce such interference, transmission power control is used. In transmission power control, a transmission is sent at a power level so that only a desired reception quality is met, such as a signal to interference ratio (SIR), bit error rate (BER) or block error rate (BLER).
One transmission power control technique is open loop power control. In open loop power control, a transmitter's power level is determined using a pathloss estimate between the transmitter site and its desired receiver site. To estimate the pathloss, the receiver site transmits a signal and an indicator of the transmission power level of the signal. By subtracting the received power level from the transmitted power level of the signal, the pathloss is estimated. Using the pathloss estimate and a target signal to interference ratio (SIR), a transmission power level for the transmitter is set. The value of the target SIR is based on the service type. Another type of power control is closed loop power control. Closed loop power control sends power commands from the receiver site to adjust the transmitter's power level.
When a new user or user service is added to a system, the new user will create interference to existing users communicating at the same time. To maintain their desired signal quality, the existing users typically increase their transmission power levels. However, some transmitters may be near their transmission power limits. As a result, adding the new user may create an unacceptable quality of service (QOS) for existing users.
To evaluate whether a new user should be added to the system, it is desirable to estimate the transmission power levels of the existing users, after admission of the new user. If all of the users, including existing and the new user, are all safely within acceptable transmission power levels, the new user is admitted. If a user's transmission power level is unacceptable, such as by being over its transmission power level capabilities, the new user is not admitted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have better transmission power estimations.